Her Majesty's revenge
by Posk123
Summary: Resya has always grown up in the shadow of her more pretty, talented younger sister. On the eve of her 14th birthday, she decides to take action, even if it costs her soul. With the help of a demon, Resya will exact her revenge; the death of Lady Elizabeth Midford.
1. Her Majesty, Contract

The girl lays unmoving on the ground, flawless white sheets billowing out around her motionless body. It is dark, with moonlight shining dull from the windows. Her face is covered, all but orange hair peeking out. She appears sleeping, though she is not. A slithering snake crawls it's way up her arm, yet she remains completely still.  
"What isss your wisssh," a voice hisses softly, yet venomously.  
"I want," comes the girl's voice in reply, "I want my revenge."  
"Are you willing?" The snake asks, slithering closer to her neck, wrapping itself around her throat.  
She wheezes. "Yes," she croaks out.  
The snake tightens around her throat yet she still does not struggle against it. "Sssso, you know of the contracts between humansss and demonsss? You know of the consssistencesss?"  
"Yes," She says forcefully. "I accept!" She screams out.  
The snake remains quiet, dancing around she neck, then untangling itself from it's death choke. It moves away from her body, crawling into the shadows. There is a sound, and the voice that comes next sounds like it is coming from higher up, as if from a person now. "You have a strong soul," It says, "It will make one hell of a feast."  
Pain etches itself into the girl's stomach. She shrieks, withering in pain, her back arched. She continues to howl, darkness creeping into her vision. The voice whispers one last thing before she blacks out: "I accept as well."

* * *

I waken to sunlight streaming in through the windows. There is a block in my memory, and I can't remember going to sleep last night. I'm lying on the floor. How did I get on the floor? I sit up, a sharp pain suddenly on my stomach. The sheets I sleep on are blood-splattered scarlet, blood dripping from my stomach, where my bellybutton is. I smear away the red fluid until there is a visible tattoo that I never remember having. Its is a six-point star inside a thick-lined triangle. I run my hand over the purple ink, but it is in fact not ink, not even a tattoo, but like a scar, branding my skin.  
"What... the hell?" I mutter.  
"A sign of our contract," I voice from the shadows of the golden curtains says.  
"Who's there?" I say. "Show yourself!"  
A figure steps out into the light. A tall, slender man with dirty blonde hair. His dark blue eyes shine mischievously.  
"Who are you?" I ask, my tone demanding. "What are you doing in my chambers? Tell me now!"  
"My Lady," He says, a hand placed over where his heart would be. He takes a slight bow. "Please forgive me for the intrusion, but I prepared your morning tea."  
That's when I notice that he holds a platter in his other hand. Atop it sits a steaming teapot and a tea cup on a saucer. I get distracted by the intriguing, fancy design on the pot and matching cup. The way the black and white swirls together, yet kept apart by the barely noticeable thin lines of gold. I shake my head.  
"I do not drink tea this early in the morning," I say, "And do not call me your Lady! Now tell me who you are this instant!"  
"If you do not wish to by called 'My Lady', I shan't call you that. Do you prefer 'Your Majesty'?"  
"Quit avoiding my questions!" I shout, pointing an accusing index finger in the man's direction, "Who are you, or so help me, I will call the police!"  
He doesn't reply, only walks towards me at a rapid pace. I shrink back, backing away. "Stay away for me!"  
He comes closer and closer, his hand outstretched to grab me. I close my eyes shut. "Don't lay a finger on me, you creep!" I shout. I expect a cold hand to clamp around me at any second, but nothing happens. I slowly open my eyes only to see the man's icy blue gaze on me, inches from my face. He's bent down to my level on the floor.  
I stare back, unflinching. He straitens himself and moves away, taking another bow and saying, "As you wish." He meets my eyes again. "Your Majesty."  
We remain in silence. I stand, holding my sheet over my chest to feel more clothed than my thin sleepwear permits.  
"Very peculiar," I say at last. "You refuse to tell me who you are, yet you treat my like I'm your master, obeying my every wish. Why?"  
"You are my master," He replies. "And I cannot answer you on who I am because you have yet to name me."  
"Named you? Like an owner names a pet? That's a repulsive idea."  
"So you wish to give me free will over my name choice?" He asks.  
"I see no reason why anyone should name another human being as if they were their slave. And I have no idea as to why you insist that I am your master."  
"You honestly don't remember?" He says. "Our contract?"  
"Contract?" I ask. "I don't know the slightest of what you are talking about."  
He removes a white glove from his left hand, revealing a scar that matches the one found on my midsection.  
Finally, the memories click into place, and I remember.  
"I...I remember now." I say shakily. "You're a demon. We made a contract." I lift my shirt to reveal the scar on my stomach. "And you're going to help me seek my revenge."  
"Quite correct, Your Majesty." He replies. "I live to serve you. And once our contract is complete, your soul shall be mine." His lips curl into a small, wry smile, almost evil.  
"Fine," I say, crossing my arms over my chest. "My life is meaningless anyway, but to exact my revenge upon my sister. You"re free to have my soul when that is complete."  
"That is no longer your decision to make. Your soul will be mine, no matter if you wanted it to be or not."  
I snort. "Well it _is_ okay. Now, the matter of your name; what did your previous master call you?"  
"Ashura." He answers.  
"Then you will continue being Ashura. Welcome to the Midford Manor."


	2. Her Majesty, Prankster

**3 Months Later**

* * *

"Is this really necessary, Your Majesty?" Ashura leans forward in the cramped space of where we hide in a cabinet.

I wave away his concerns with a swipe of my hand. "You may be a demon, Ashura, but patience is still a virtue."

"Forgive me," he says, "But I see no point in pulling childish pranks on Lady Elizabeth."

"Yes, well, though her death is what I seek, I wish to savor my vengeance. A quick death heeds little rewards."

"I suppose," Ashura says quietly, "That will make your soul the more tastier."

"Oh, I just love it when you salivate over my soul," I say. "Oh, here she comes. Shh!"

Lady Elizabeth walks into the room, followed by her maid, which I never bothered to learn the name of. It is a common fact to me and Ashura that Elizabeth is not in any Demonic contract with her maid.

"Tea Time, My Lady," her maid says. This was one reason I did not wish to be called "My Lady".

"Oh, yay!" Elizabeth seemed genuinely excited about this. "And then later we are going to visit Ceil, correct?"

Ceil, I had learned, was a common topic with Lady Elizabeth. Ceil Phantomhive was also our cousin, and Elizabeth's betrothed. He was technically supposed to be my betrothed, but actually, a matter of blood deemed me not fit to marry the Earl Phantomhive, and so Elizabeth, having pure Midford blood, became the next inline. It wasn't like I was in love with him, but it was more for honorary matters. Sure, he was cute, in a little kid way. But he was short and always wore an eye-patch for unknown reasons. He also had this mysteriousness about him, keeping to himself. And I won't even start on his Butler and servants.

"Quite correct, My Lady. But I have received word from Sebastian that a terrible accident has taken away the Earl's memories from the past few months. He has advised that we not mention this the his Lord, so his memory can heal on it's own."

"That's peculiar," Lady Elizabeth states, "At any rate, I'll be happy to see Ceil. It's been awhile; Where has he been these last few weeks?"

"I'm not sure, Lady Elizabeth, but per Sebastian's request, we best not mention it."

Elizabeth nods. She has already taken a seat, her tea cup and saucer in front of her.

A movement underneath the clothed table catches the attention of Lady Elizabeth's maid.

"Lady Elizabeth, I believe there is something under the table," She says. She moves to swipe away the bottom of the cloth to check under the table. In that instant, a snake's head pops out.

Elizabeth Shrieks and abruptly pushes herself away from the table in fear. Her manner is unladylike, and causes a laugh to rise in my throat.

A gloved hand clamps around my mouth. Ashura, keeping us from being found out.

That's the best part about all this: Lady Elizabeth never catches me (or should I say us?), so she actually thinks she's being haunted.

The snake hisses at the maid I don't know the name of, but she remains calm. Then with precision I've never seen but from Ashura, she grabs the snake by where the neck would be located, and quickly shoves it in the nearest vase that probably costs a fortune.

Elizabeth is near tears when the maid comes over to comfort her, already called for someone to take the vased snake away.

"Would you like to go now to visit Lord Phatomhive?" She asks in a soothing voice that almost made me want to nod along.

Elizabeth nods, and her maid takes out a handkerchief to wipe away the forming tears under Lady Elizabeth's eyes.

When they have left the room, I immediately burst out in laughter, falling, yet catching myself, out of the hiding spot.

"Oh, that was a grand performance!" I laugh. "On the verge of tears!"

"Yes, I suppose it was... funny," Ashura forces a smile.

"Laugh, you idiot. Even if you didn't think it was deserving of your approval of laughter, humans like to have someone laughing right along side them." I say. I fall on the floor on my back, closing my eyes.

"I'm sorry, but I do not think I can muster laughing unless it was a direct order." He replies. I can hear the smile in his voice.

I sigh. "Whatever. Ashura, answer me this: how old are you?"

He wavers. "fifteen. May I ask why you question this?"

I don't answer. "Would that be in Earth years? Or whatever demon years you have?"

"I believe they are both the same," he says.

"Well, that surely explains a lot about your lack of knowledge in common humanities," I grunt.

"I'm sorry if this displeases you," Is all Ashura says in reply.

"Yeah, well you have a lot to learn about humanity, Ashura." I say.

"Information as such seems pointless for my lifestyle, " He says, tagging on a "Your Majesty" to the end for good measure.

Ignoring his last comment, I reply, "By the way, if you're only fifteen, hows come you look and act like an adult? The aura of sophistication coming from you is almost unbearable, you know."

He sighs, barely audible, but it sounds like he's slightly annoyed. "I am a demon. We do not age the same as you humans."

"You don't have to say that every time, you know. I _know_ your a demon, Ashura. Don't have to rub it in."

Silence.

"You know what I think, Ashura?" I say at last.

"No, I don't. I cannot read minds.." He replies.

I laugh and open my eyes to find the ocean in which is known as the not-at-all-demonic-looking eyes of Ashura. "Well for one, for a demon you have an excellent sense of humor."

"But of course," He replies. I sit up and grin mischievously at him, like someone does when that someone is planning something possibly, or not possibly but only slightly, evil-ish.

"Actually, I was thinking I, too, should pay my dear amnesic cousin a visit."


	3. Her Majesty, visitor

Terribly sorry about this extremely late update!

1. I actually have started the manga, thank you for recommending

and 2. for those who don't know: Black Butler now has a "3rd season" called Kuroshitsuji: Book of Circus, that takes place during the Noah's Ark Circus arc form the manga

and now, without further a-due, read on ;)

* * *

"What do you want?" is the first thing out of my dearest cousin's mouth when he sees me. He's got this irritated look on his face, and I know how much he distastes for visitors, much less one's that are related to that annoyance Elizabeth.

I do the appropriate thing in the presence of the Earl Phantomhive, which is to say I bowed, in the slightest. "Geez, you make it sound like I'm here to bug you, Ciel," I reply with an unnoticeably sly smirk, emphasizing his name.

I stand humbly at the bottom of the grand stairs of the Phantomhive Manor, Ciel at the top, looking down upon me, with his Butler (Sebastian, I believe his name was) right beside him. I swear, those two are attached at the hip. I don't think I've ever seen Ceil after the accident without him.

Ciel grunts, unhappy with my response. "Please make your visit short, Lady Reysa." I can tell he wishes he could just say no. "I have arrangements for a Costume Ball later this evening." He turns to the side, and all I see is the side of his face with the fancy eye-patch. He doesn't wear a smile though, which isn't unusual.

"Oh, yes, I have heard tale of this Costume Ball at the Trancy Estate. What are you going as, Ceil?"

He doesn't answer, only proceeds to walk away, and I am left to follow him.

* * *

The matters that happened after are such: tea is served, as well as delicious sweets prepared by the almost inhuman butler, who I learn is in fact named Sebastian. Simple matters are discussed and then it's time for Ceil to leave and me to go home.

"It was a pleasure, as always," I say to Ceil before I gather myself into the carriage. "I will see you again soon, I hope?" I tease.

"But of course," Ciel replies, barely keeping his composure.

"Oh, and Ceil? Do tell Alois I said hello, would you?"

His expression changes to something I can't read. He doesn't comment, only says "Yes." and then we exchange farewells and then I'm headed back to the Midford Manor.

* * *

I plop myself down in the plush throne-like seat with a huff, completely unlady-like, something that would probably get me scolded by my mother for.

"Your Majesty, are you alright?" Ashura asks. He had been concerned for me going over to the Phantomhive Estate unaccompanied. I think he was genuinely worried for me, for reasons I don't know of.

"Oh, yes, perfectly fine." I pull off the heels I've had to wear all day. "My feet are killing me though, and having to wear this fancy dress all day, really? How do people even pull this off?" I sigh again and lean my head back. "This is why I seldom leave the Manor."

"So are you alright?" Ashura repeats.

"No, I'm exhausted and I just wish to sleep for the next century undisturbed and never having to wear one of this uncomfortable dresses again."

"I unfortunately cannot understand what you are going through at the current moment, but, sorry any how." is his humorous-without-smile response.

"Yeah, thanks," I say. I get up and turn my back to Ashura. "Do me a favor and unbutton this, will you?"

He does so, gently moving my red hair to the side. He awaits for my next command.

"Now leave," I say, not quite harshly as you may think. "Ready a hot bath for me."

* * *

"Your Majesty, if I may ask, how do you know Alois Trancy? You should know he is in a contract with a demon as well." Ashura says later that night as I ready for bed.

"Of course I know." I reply. "And he is a dear childhood friend. Was, I suppose is the right word."

My mind flashes to those nights spent scoring the streets with Alois and Luka. It's a grim reminder that I'm not actually the next in line for this family. It reminds me that while it isn't Elizabeth's fault that her blood is pure and mine isn't, that fact should be irreverent. My anger and hatred bubbles inside me. I let it build and then release in one sigh.

"I'm tired," I declare throwing my hands in the air and falling back onto the bed.

Once settled in, Ashura blows out the candle saying, "Goodnight, Your Majesty."

He steps out of the room and is beginning to shut the door when my memory flashes again; images of the dead and the village in carnage and among it all is the satisfied grin of Alois.

"Wait!" I call, scared. "Ashura, wait!"

The almost closed door opens again and light floods the dark room. In the darkness I can easily make out Ashura's watery blue eyes.

"Ashura, please stay until I fall asleep," I say, suddenly frightened to be alone.

"As you wish."

* * *

**Sorry for stealing the Ceil/Sebby ending, but I just had to, it was too cute.  
Also, sorry for the confusing connection between Reyas and Alois, and the other confusing thing about not being pure blood, but it will be explained in a later chapter.  
Please review, and again, sorry for the late update!**


End file.
